User blog:Sir William Of Chalitton/Jyn Vs The Sniper
Now the real battle is here! SFH 2 Jyn.jpg|Jyn VS 4.jpg|Vs 250px-Sniper.png|The Sniper Jyn '''the South Korean deadly sniper who's abilities came from his Xbox ''VS'' '''The Sniper '''the Australian dead eye who works with deadly precision within his sniper rifles. In this battle of the long range foreign snipers, ''Who Is Deadliest?'' Information Jyn Jyn was the sniper of the SFH team. He originates from South Korea. His gaming addiction makes his eye and hand coordination good. Surprisingly, his eyes are still good although he plays his Xbox a lot. Later, he is recruited by the army, probably South Korean army. Then his skills impressed off the Strike Force Heroes and he is recruited into the SFH group. The Sniper Hailing from the Australian outback, Sniper or known as Mr.Mundy is the sharpshooter of the RED or BLU team. His important job is to take out any enemies from long range with his trusty Sniper Rifle. If he is threatened in close proximity, he is forced to use his melee and secondary. His variety of weapons and melee makes him a deadly choice for long range killing. X Factors *Hand-eye coordination : Due to Jyn's gamer nature, his hand-eye coordination is good. Sniper also has a good coordination of these both but it is still at a "basic" nature. *Creativity : Like previously on Tower Vs Heavy Weapons Guy, Jyn just used the weapons provided by ordinary armies around the world. Save that for his original Intervention sniper rifle. While the Sniper used a lot of "hand made" weapons. Even his piss! *Close Combat : Although they are both snipers, they defended themselves fairly good in close combat. While Jyn has SMGs for close combat, The Sniper also has it. For melee PDW, Jyn and Sniper's melees are equal. *Defense : Snipers have limited defense. The Sniper has only a small and light bullet proof jacket. While Jyn has a mid-thick chestplate like armor. Melee 1 First Blood Knife (Jyn) In the previous blog, Tower also used this. But not to mention it was standard issue to all SFH members. The knife has a fast swing speed but low range. Cannot do headshot as seen at the picture. Can bleed enemies if used correctly. Kukri (The Sniper) Don't mind the picture. The Sniper did use the Kukri as a melee in TF2. The Kukri, although it is stated to be weak in close combat, actually has a high base damage and pretty much range. Critical hits score greater damage. It has a medium swing speed. But the power is awesome. Personal Edge The Sniper's '''Kukri '''for it's longer reach. Melee 2 Katana (Jyn) Iconic weapon of Jyn's melee. He used it in the campaign as a secondary weapon. The Katana is the strongest melee weapon the SFH group can have. But only Jyn is proficient at using it. It has a long reach and also can even reflect projectiles shot! Can do bleeding for this battle. Slower to swing than the First Blood, however. Shahanshah (The Sniper) Actually not dual wielded. The Shahanshah is an emergency type weapon. If the Sniper is low on health, the damage of this weapon immidiately goes up by 50%. But if the Sniper is still healthy on the health, the weapon is weaker. Like the Kukri, it has a medium swing speed. Cannot reflect projectiles. Can do bleeding for this battle. Personal Edge Jyn's '''Katana '''for it's ability to reflect projectiles and longer reach. Medium Range PDW (Jyn) Relatively well balanced SMG. It has an acceptional firepower. But at the cost of a horrible and mediocre range. It has 30 ammo and great accuracy. The PDW can do an extremely fast fire rate. So it can do a small surpression. If the bullets are still enough. It consumes a lot of bullets due to it's high ROF. So, becareful. SMG (The Sniper) The SMG for the Sniper. It is a modified MAT 49 SMG without rear sights and stock. It deals a small amount of damage. But has a high fire rate. It has a fast reload speed and fires 10 bullets per second. During the first shot of the SMG, the SMG will shot a perfectly accurate bullet. But later, it's bulllets will be in a spreadshot. 25 ammo. Personal Edge '''Even. Both of these weapons has high fire rate. Long Range 1 Dragunov (Jyn) The starter Sniper Rifle for Jyn. It is the weakest Sniper in Jyn's arsenal. It is a semi automatic Sniper Rifle. The semi auto nature of this weapon makes the weapon itself has a fast ammo consuming. It also has a small magazine. Only 6 ammo. It's headshot deals lesser damage than the later other Sniper Rifles. Sniper Rifle (The Sniper) Default Sniper Rifle for the Sniper. It cannot be reloaded and it is bolt action. Loads 25 unreloadable ammunitions. The Rifle has a unique feature of a small laser sight attached below the oversized scope. The scope itself has it's own nature. It can do a "charge". A charge can be done by staying zoomed in to the Sniper Rifle. A meter will show up. If the meter is full, it deals extremely high damage. But the meter will reset if it was unscoped or already shot. Personal Edge The Sniper's Sniper Rifle '''for it's unique feature of the scope and a laser sight plus a chargeable damage. Long Range 2 Intervention (Jyn) The strongest Sniper Rifle ever available. It is a bolt action Sniper Rifle with a tiny mag only for 5 ammos to be loaded. It is also the most accurate Sniper Rifle in the game. But suffers an ignorantly and extremely low fire rate. The headshot damage dealt is incredible. Can nearly instantly kill a level 50 Juggernaut. It experienced difficulty in follow up shots and counter attacks. Although it has 50% more vision than other Sniper Rifles. Machina (The Sniper) In the picture you can see the sniper wield it at the right side. The Machina is based on the Longsword 202 ERASER from Deus Ex : Human Revolution. It is the most impractical weapon the Sniper has. It cannot fire while it's not zoomed in. But additionally, after charging the Machina, it can deal 15% more headshot and bodyshot damage. So it deals 75% more damage in charge than the ordinary Sniper Rifle. Also it can even pierce enemies and hits another enemy behind! But the base damage is lower than the real Sniper Rifle. Personal Edge Jyn's '''Intervention '''for it's powerful performance both scoped or not. Battle No battle was written ''Winner : The Sniper''''' Expert's Opinion Although Jyn's hand and eye coordination is good, the Sniper is more experienced in real life than Jyn himself. Plus, the creativity of the Sniper made him won the day. Category:Blog posts